the_frontier_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
"Gilly" Un'ley Fa Tal
Name: "Gilly" Un'ley Fa Tal Age: 6 Levan Years (~43 Earther Years) Race: Levan Gender: female Appearance "Gilly", as 'he' likes to be called as few humans can speak her name properly, is a short Levan, even by their standards. She stands at 4'11" when hunched over and 5'2" when she stands straight up, or swimming. Her blue skin is clammy and damp to the touch, even when she has been out of water for a long time, though she requires a high intake of water to keep her skin as such. She prefers water to air, though the Levan race can flourish in either, water will always be her home. The Levan race has a high tolerance for radiation, due to the plates attached to their arms, their home planet orbits close to their sun, the thin atmosphere allowing in high ammounts of radiation. Her love of water and high tolerance for radiation has led her to spend most of her time in the reactor cores cooling water, where she performs her maintanance on the reactor core and cooling systems. When she swims she generally wears only a wrap of bandages over her chest and a pair of bikini pants, enjoying the feel of the water on her skin. When she is not swimming she generally wears a pair of gray steamers, engineering coveralls, and doesn't spend much time on herself, the sleeves of which are rolled up to her shoulders, allowing free use of her arms, the plates attached to them visible to all. Her webbed hands and face are generally covered in the oil of her job. She keeps her small breasts wrapepd in a linen bandage, prefering that those around her percieve her as a male and not a female, as she feels that female's are generally looked down on and not given the same chances as males, a view brought on by her planets view of female as breed stock. Known History "Gilly" spent the first 4 years of her life on her home planet of Le'ueahvan I. Hers is a race of water dwelling humanoids, with most of their days spent in the radiated waters of their homeplanet, only the most senior and revered of their race allowed to dwell on the surface. During her time there she was classed as a "careless wanderer," spending most of her days swimming between settlements, getting to know everyone instead of spending her time at home preparing for a life of laying eggs and breeding, perpetuating their race and her family line. She took fascination in watching the space ships come and go in their planets single space-port. She would float on the surface and watch the humans as they traded with her race, wearing their bulky radiation suits to survive her suns deadly rays, enthralled by those suits and wondering at the men that wore them, the idea that a female would be among them never crossing her mind. Finally, in a moment of passion after she was scolded for skipping on her duties by her senior father, she went to the surface and spoke to the humans as they were preparing to jump system. She offered her services to them under the name "Gilly," saying 'his' real name was too hard for humans to pronounce. They accepted 'him,' mainly for the novelty of having a Levan on their ship, something that was unheard of, and the fact that 'he' could survive the irriadiated waters of the reactor and perform maintenance on it, even when in use. 'He' excelled at that task, learning all that 'he' could, though 'he' only spent a little over 2 Levan years aboard it, about 15 Earth years. 'He' left the ship on good regards, the Captain giving 'him' a letter of recomendation and sad to see 'him' go, stating that 'he' was "one of the finest reactor tech's" he has seen. 'He' then signed on the Great White. Category:Characters